


Deep Secrets

by ShianneUrami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Crossover, F/M, Potterstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShianneUrami/pseuds/ShianneUrami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had purple eyes, but he knew full well she bled red as the sunsets that set fire to the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa 2k12 gift fic for akissfromstitcheduplips on tumblr.

Rose slipped her shoes off, setting them next to her, settling herself on the edge of the dock to swirl her feet in the water. Lake water, but in these summer months, it was still nice. This was her favorite place. Sure, the lake held dangerous creatures, but this is also where she met him. A small ripple out across the lake and she smirked, calling,

“If you even THINK about pulling me down into the deep, you had best rethink yourself and your choices right now Ampora.”

The water rippled again and a set of jagged lightning bolt orange horns slipped from the water, a curtain of black hair with a purple streak. Fins graced the side of his face as he surfaced, shining in the light of the sun above them. He smirked up at her, “Wouldn’t dream a such an act. I’m a gentletroll after all. Gettin’ a lady wet, for shame.”

“You were thinking it, weren’t you?” She leaned back on her hand.

“A course I was, you’re no lady!” He snickered, ducking down into the water and swimming closer.

Cool slimy fingers brushed against her ankle and her wand was in her hand, “Eridan.” She warned.

He pulled himself out of the water, laying his arm across the wooden planks of the dock, his head across them. He looked up at her, innocent as the day he was hatched, “What is it Rose? You sayin’ my name like that… what’s on your mind? This is kind of public, ain’t it?” He gestured around them.

There was in fact no one to be seen out here. Normally people were down here by the lake at least to feel the breeze off the water, but most were inside studying. OWLs were a week away. Rose was taking this time to break from her studies to find her spade. Of course he was here. She scowled out at the water.

“How do you cope? You are so uptight and concerned with your looks. How do you deal with the muck and grime? The lake is disgusting. Is that a bit of seaweed on your fin?”

Rose plucked a string of lake flora off his earfin and tossed it out into the water. He smiled up at her, all sharp teeth and malice.

“I may be an uptight asshole, but for good reason. I’m royalty Rose. And sometimes even royalty has to get a little dirty. Mud baths are very relaxin’. It’s not like I can’t just clean up and relax in a bath after. I mean, this is the only place I can actually BREATHE. I think I’ll sacrifice a layer of gunk for half an hour for the freedom to be able to move, thank you very much.”

She shook her head, “You’re not touching me until you’re clean. I won’t black mack on the filth of the lake.”

His fins twitched at the sound of her voice, the words she said. He cocked his head to the side, his voice nothing but smooth silk, “Not even for me?”

Eridan moved closer, putting a hand on either side of her legs, his chest between them, looking up at her, still dripping dark water. Difficult thing with the sea dwelling trolls, they had an almost siren like quality to their voices when they tried. One that lured you in and kept your attention. He had her attention too, and he knew it. A small shiver ran down her spine.

“Can you honestly tell me that the prospect of a scary seatroll draggin’ you down to the deep and the darkness hasn’t crossed your mind? Down so far no light reaches, no hope, dependent on bringin’ you back to the surface you’d never reach with your disgustin’ finless body? You can’t tell me truthfully you’ve never thought of that near death moment being… thrillin’.”

He rubbed his hand against her bare leg, webbing sliding against skin, “Never once thought of that troll ravishin’ you in the deep, bringin’ you to the edge and throwin’ you over to drown in it. All of it. The lust, the hatred, and all the crushin’ water? Never Rose?”

The thought was admittedly nice. But the thought of actually going into the lake. Rose swallowed hard, leaning down slowly, almost tenderly until she yanked hard on his horn to catch his mouth, biting into his bottom lip. A small moan escaped his lips and his claws dug into the side of her leg, pushing up under her skirt. She pulled back, whispering against his lips, “I would love to see you try.”

The seatroll locked eyes with her, taking note that her eyes were a nice shade of purple. Lower than he, but the color of her eyes and the way she carried herself screamed seadweller. And for lowblooded troll to have that kind of attitude was despicable, much less a human. She had purple eyes, but he knew full well she bled red as the sunsets that set fire to the lake. Seeing that color sounded like a nice idea. With her taunt, there was no doubling back on the thought.

He hooked his claws into her leg and Rose hissed down at him. Eridan gave her another small glance and yanked her off the dock. She fell into the water before he did, her eyes wide. If she wanted to think she was so much better than he, he was going to show her just how pathetic and human she really was! He turned and dove into the water after her, wrapping an arm around her torso, using his powerful legs and all the webbing to force her down into the water. Force her down until the light above was just a far off hope.

Her sharpened nails dug into his shoulder, her lips shut tight. She was keeping the gasp she had instead of panicking. This wasn’t the first time, and she also wasn’t an idiot. She was starting to get bored with his black flirting. Of course, when Rose got bored, she either stopped, or she found some way to bring the spark back. And she certainly knew what to do this time. He angled his body so her nails pulled up towards his chest and away from the flared gills. Rose’s eyes were wide, stinging in the dark waters.

The violetblood let her claw at him, holding her with his own pressed into her flesh. Thin trails of red and purple flitted into the water. Down deep below them a huge shadow passed. The Giant Squid that inhabited. He closed his nails in deeper, making her lose the breath she had, holding her still. The shadow passed and he loosened a tad. Her limbs trembled with the strain and lack of air.

Eridan turned to drag her back up to the surface before she drowned, hoping this time would be the time she learned he wasn’t to be trifled with. Her hand caught his wrist though, turning him back with ease. The entire time he’d been with her, he hadn’t noticed the clenched fist. It should have been a dead giveaway. Stupid him. She held her hand against her mouth for a moment, then pushed whatever was in her grasp past those black lips, swallowing it down with ease.

Confused and disgusted Eridan waited, watching her, a slight panic setting in. Her eyes were darkening, no air left in her lungs. He imagined they must be on fire with the need to breathe by this point. She twinged in pain, twisting her head away from some invisible force. He didn’t have a hand on her, but she was still in pain? Damn he was good.

A faint line skittered across her neck, just under the line of her bob shifting in the water. It stretched, quickly followed by two more, her skin ripping itself apart. Bubbles drifted from the wound instead of blood and she eased quickly, opening her mouth and sighing! Her chest rose and fell as she worked out what moved what and how everything worked. The lines across her neck flared with the rise of her chest.

The blinked a few times, a light colored film dropping over her eyes and when she lifted her hand to brush her hair out of her eyes with a small flipped, the centers were lined with tight webbing. A smirk crossed her lips quickly, her voice quiet and muffled in the water,

“I may not be studying Herbology for my O.W.L’s, but that doesn’t mean I wasn’t paying attention when they mentioned this fascinating plant. You’re slacking off Eridan darling.” She reached, patting the side of his face, the sudden cool temperature of her skin against his was both parts appalling and fascinating.

And it was with that twisted disgust and intrigue that he watched her dart away into the darkness, her shirt drifting through his line of sight. He caught it in his fist, looking back into the distance. A shadow and a nearly unnoticed current. He half turned to look up at a merman take up position next to him. His voice was harsh and crisp, “Looks like you got yerself a pretty little siren lad.”

The merman smirked, watching off in the direction Rose had swum. Eridan looked from the creature he didn’t know, back to her, catching a hint of her light hair not too far off. The merman clasped a hand to his shoulder before leaning in, hissing in his ear,

“You had best collect up your little lady and get your ass out of our lake. You maybe be royalty to some other lineage, but we don’t take kindly to outsiders.” He paused, catching his eye, “I won’t tell ya again.”

A rough jerk, pushing him out farther. The huge sea creature gestured with his trident and a nod of his head. Eridan watched him with a snarl before twisting off into the water to find his spade. He didn’t look back.

A moment or two later into the darkness and he was blindsided by something, sending him off course, tumbling through the water. He spun around, baring his teeth, ready to fight and kill whatever it was. This lake was dangerous, he knew that well. A too wide smile cracked a white line, spreading black lips. Rose waded a few feet away, her skin nearly as grey as his own. She wasn’t wearing anything, but she seemed happier than he’d seen her. Ever.

Three lines of grey ripped along her sides, just under her admittedly really nice breasts. They looked like the dead flesh of a drowned corpse. She really did have gills and webbed limbs! She was so… Pin pointing exacts were hard. He was disgusted and so fucking pissed at her. She was posing as a seadweller. She had always acted the part, but now, now she LOOKED it too.

She wasn’t any higher than he, yet she acted like the Empress herself. It made him sick and he hated her so, so much. But at the same time, the gills suited her just the same. She carried herself so high that it didn’t look that strange on her. Had she been born as a troll, even a seatroll, Rose would have a very easy time being one of the most formidable.

He would be lying if he said that the sight of her like this didn’t make his bulge stir for more than one reason. His hate and her body. Her attitude and just how gut wrenchingly pretentious she could be. But this darkness that descended with the lust told him that their relationship was just as it should have been, a good and healthy kismesitude.

Truthfully, he knew these were the reasons she hated him. Rose had said it a few times. He was so pompous and full of himself when he had nothing to back up the dribble from his lips. Her words, not his. But she was pretty horrible herself, and he wouldn’t change a thing about that.

Her voice was quiet, “What’s the matter Eridan darling, catfish got your tongue?”

“Jam a pipe in your… Just shut up Rose.” He growled back.

She swam an easy circle around him, “Oh Eridan, are you bothered by this?” She asked, gesturing to herself.

“Why yes, yes I am. Thanks for askin’.” He said, catching her wrist. The pseudo-seadweller didn’t pull away.

She pulled closer, smirking up at him, “Good.”

Then he was being pulled into a feverish, quick and painful kiss, her now jagged teeth biting into his lip. He hissed down at her, pulling her slender naked form close to his body. She rolled her hips against his, pulling away to catch one of his fins between her teeth, “I distinctly remember someone mentioning ‘ravishin’ me in the deep, bringin’ me to the edge and throwin’ me over to drown in it.’ Or… am I mistaken in my recounting?” She pressed her dark lips flush to his ear, “The lust, the hatred, and all the crushin’ water?”

Eridan was done with words, slipping a hand between the legs wrapped around his thigh. Rose pulled herself higher, new sharp claws prickling across his skin. He pressed a finger into her, and she rocked her hips against him, pulling his horns to catch him in another kiss. Her gills flared and her muscles tensed under the hand that slid up her back. He let his fingers move ever so lightly, the familiar feeling of the filaments against his skin. Not only were gills sensitive and really not something to play with, but for Rose, they were new and tender and her mind was simply reeling with instincts she was not familiar with. Her lips had stilled against his, waiting patiently for him to stop. He brushed against them again and she dug her nails into his bicep, hoping he’d get THAT hint.

He caught her eye again, “Sorry. I was making sure this was all real. Excuse me for not believin’ what I see when it comes to a witch like you.”

A smile graced her lips slowly, “If they weren’t real, I would surely be dead and drowned by now.” She flicked his fin and ground her hips down against his hand again, bringing him back to the reality of the situation at hand. Literally. If they were going to do this, and they were definitely going to do this, then they didn’t have a lot of time left. Rose knew Eridan was a bit of a pushover once he was unsheathed, but man he took forever to get to that point, it was nearly insulting.

He pulled his hand away, tired of waiting himself. Rose pressed her palm to the distinct shift in his pants, licking at his lips when he hissed a breath, his eyes shutting slowly. She slipped a hand into the waist of his pants, shimmying them down his hips slowly. He kicked them off, very little care for what happened to them. They drifted lazily through the water before disappearing out of sight into the deep.

That thick violet bulge wound through the water, a faint cloud of the same color tainting it. Rose took no time to pull herself close to him, hooking a leg over his hip. Instinct drove the writhing organ to seek out her heat. There was a soft ridge down the middle of the underside, the same gentle filaments that lined the inside of his… both their gills. A small light at the tip pulsed to the beat of his heart, casting deep shadows between them.

He pressed up into her quickly, the water and taper making this whole thing a million times easier. Her hands scrambled across his skin pathetically, her head rolling back, trickles of bubbles escaping her gills as she sighed. He gave her a moment to catch her breath, metaphorically speaking. When Rose was ready she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling herself farther still, skin to skin with the seatroll. The hand around his neck turned, holding his horn while the other pushed his dyed locks out of his face so she could kiss him, the bitter taste of the water and their blood and all the lust trapped between them.

It didn’t take long at all before the two spades were rolling their hips together, kissing in the darkness of the Black Lake. A small faint light flickered dimly under Rose’s skin and Eridan’s nails clawed up her back. He pulled away from the kiss quickly, bucking up into her before sinking his teeth into her shoulder and emptying himself inside, the light under her skin flaring for a moment, then going out altogether. The sudden rush of frigid liquid pushed Rose into her own orgasm, briefly commending him for keeping true to his promise of throwing her over the edge and letting her drown in it.

Both their gills flared, open painfully far in their mutual pleasure. Eridan’s teeth pulling free of her shoulder, red, red blood staining the darkness, was the last shudder through her system. The last sigh before she let her head drop to his shoulder. She chuckled quietly, slowly coming down from her high. Rose picked her head up to say something and all she could manage was a small gasp, the breath hard to take. Her hand flew immediately to her neck, the deep gills there closing up. With wide eyes she caught Eridan’s gaze.

They drifted through the water lazily for a moment before Eridan realized what was actually going on, shifting slightly before collecting up his kismesis who was struggling to get the few breaths she could before her time was up. He spun quickly, trying to figure out which way was even up. Here in the darkness, it was almost impossible to tell, especially with both their wands up on shore. A shift above caught his attention, a shadow deeper and colder than the darkness shifted somewhere outside his range.

A thick black tentacle shot from that void, wrapping around both of them, crushing them together, impossibly cold and slick with slime. Rose dragged her shrinking claws into his arms, looking up at him, confused and maybe just maybe, a little frightened. Before he was able to reassure her that it was going to be okay, though he had no idea what was going on either, they were being pulled through the water fast enough that the water rushing past stung on bare flesh.

Then everything was bright and warm. Or, warmer. Rose took a breath of air, breaking the surface of the water. She leaned on Eridan, panting heavily, her lungs on fire. She coughed a bit, clearing up what little she did have in her system left from the temporary gills and sighed, “Well, that was definitely an afternoon well spent.”

Eridan bonked his forehead against hers and she laughed. The blood still dripped from her shoulder, not enough to be dangerous, but enough she’d scar. Carry another spade scar with pride he hoped. He had quite a few himself. He bent his head low, lapping up the blood anyway. That blood that was the color of the water around them, the sun set low in the sky.

She wiggled from his grip, rubbing her shin over his over sensitive groin before diving back into the water and heading for shore. He watched her go, standing still as she shuffled through her bag for her spare set of clothes. Her pale form in the sun was stunning. But god did he hate her.

Below him, out of the corner of his eye he watched the Lake’s largest inhabitant, the squid slink back to the bottom. He’d saved another hapless idiot that could have lost their life to the lake.

Rose’s voice from shore caught his attention, “Oh Eridan darling, I thought I would inform you of something you probably didn’t know.”

He half turned, “An’ what would that be?”

She gestured up to the castle with a hand and a tilt of her head, “You are quite literally swimming in the excess of the plumbing network.” She chuckled, “I always knew you were a little shit.”

Eridan looked at the dark water around him his gills flaring and eyes wide. He was on shore chasing after her, calling her a number of slurs moments later. She laughed, sneering at him as they ran back up to the school, Eridan scooping his spare clothes up on the way, tugging them on while he chased his kismesis down.


End file.
